A Night in the Life of Takaba Akihito
by YaoiMom
Summary: A gathering of one-shots centered around Akihito's nightly adventures with his favorite crime lord, Asami Ryuichi. Mature content.


**This little tidbit is for Finderlov, Happy Birthday**!

**I do not own Finder or its handsome characters, they belong to Yamane sensei.**

**Warning: pure smut for your reading enjoyment.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beat it up right<span>**

Dinner had been forgotten, once again. Akihito wondered why he bothered to wait for the perverted bastard to come home, or better yet, why he bothered to cook at all.

It didn't matter the time of day or night with Asami, the damn yakuza was insatiable.

Akihito tried not to let it go to his head, but what else was he supposed to think? Barely five minutes in the penthouse and the horny bastard was all over him.

He had been sitting on the couch, giggling over the show he was watching when Asami came home. Having finished dinner almost twenty minutes ago, Asami was only a little late. He had stopped off at the store to pick up beer for them to drink at Akihito's last-minute request. When Akihito heard his key in the door, he had tried to act nonchalant but the crime lord always has a way of affecting him on sight. He was sexy as all hell, after all, and a great lay to boot.

Akihito gave him a smile and, "Welcome home", before he unfolded his legs for under himself and rose to take the beer to the fridge.

Only in a t-shirt and boxers, Akihito was always a feast to Asami's eyes. He followed Akihito to the kitchen and as he bent over to put the beer on the bottom shelf, Asami grabbed his hips from behind and let his fingers brush against the sensitive parts at his hip joints. Akihito shivered, trying to push Asami's hand away, but Asami only snaked his arms around Akihito to hold him tighter.

Akihito protested, "Can we eat first, dammit? The food has been ready for a while now. I promise to play with you later."

Asami chuckled, as he answered, "The food can wait, this", and Asami rubbed his stiff manhood against Akihito's firm ass, "Can not," and Asami lifted Akihito off the floor and carried him into the bedroom.

Akihito protested the whole way, "Oi, bastard, I wanna eat food. Food, you perverted old coot."

Asami said simply, "Later", before he tossed him on the bed and pinned him so he couldn't escape. Asami kissed Akihito on his pouting lips and then drew those same lips into something deeper. By the time Asami released his mouth, they were both gasping for breath. Akihito's lips were bruised and swollen, only tempting Asami to assault them again.

He slipped his hand under Akihito's t-shirt and began to pinch and roll his nipples between this thumb and finger.

Akihito moaned into Asami's mouth before he was heard to say, "Ow, bastard! Don't abuse my sensitive skin."

Asami remarked, "That isn't all I intend to abuse. Your body should be used to this by now, Akihito."

"Well it's not, so be more gentle."

"Even when I am, you beg for it to be harder," and he pinched his nipple hard again, causing a moan to escape that pretty mouth once more. Asami took Akihito's mouth again and nibbled at his bottom lip.

"I do not, bastard," Akihito said.

"Easy enough to test," Asami challenged.

Akihito knew enough not to accept the challenge. No matter what he tried to tell Asami to convince him that he wasn't a masochistic pervert, he couldn't hide the truth from himself. He got off on Asami being rough with him. Fucking him fast and hard, but Asami preferred a more leisurely pace to their time in bed wringing Akihito dry in the process. He seemed to enjoy savoring each thrust, like he had a premonition it would be his last, which, to Akihito, was just utter nonsense because they had, more that likely, just done it several hours ago.

Asami chuckled as he watched Akihito come to the realization that he was right. As a reward, Asami kissed him, slowly and passionately, tasting and teasing the inside of Akihito's mouth with his tongue as he moved his hand under the waistband of his boxers.

Akihito groaned when he felt Asami's lean, strong hand snake around his cock and begin slowly stroking, "Mmmm, Asami."

Asami pulled the shorts off the boy with his other hand, as he used his teeth to raise his t-shirt to give his mouth access to his pink buds. He suckled and nibbled on one, then the other, while still moving his hands, ever so slowly, up and down his dick.

The sensation was keeping his mind on the very edges of sanity, when Asami suddenly moved his head to take Akihito into his mouth.

"Aaahhh," Akihito moaned, as Asami moved his mouth up and down his hardened shaft.

Asami flicked his tongue across his tip several times, causing his body to spasm. He took Akihito's balls in his mouth and sucked on them as well, nibbling and pulling at the skin with his teeth, before taking the abused flesh in his mouth to suck it better.

Asami took two fingers, wet with saliva and pre-cum, and pushed them into his puckered hole. He moved them slowly, in and out, stretching him, before brushing them against his prostate, causing Akihito to writhe in pleasure.

By now, Akihito was ready for more than just Asami's skillful tongue and fingers and began to voice his frustration, "Mn, hurry Asami! I-I want you to fill me."

Asami missed a beat as the seductive admission danced in his ears, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he let out a low, husky, guttural groan. He may have known all the ways to drive his kitten wild, but Akihito knew how to get him going as well, and comments like that one had him ready to comply with whatever the boy was demanding. Asami removed his fingers and gave the tip of Akihito's cock a quick lick before he rose to his knees to let his dress pants slide down before removing them. When he placed his thumb in the waist band of his briefs to slide them off as well, Akihito stopped the motion by placing his hand over Asami's.

Akihito sat up from the bed and said, "Let me do it, Asami."

Asami smirked down at the boy, and asked, "I thought you wanted me to fill you?"

"But I want to taste you first," and Akihito slid Asami's undies down and wrapped his mouth around the tip of Asami's manhood. He let his tongue dance around the opening before he licked the inside. Then he took him in his mouth as much as he could and began to suck, aggressively.

Asami fisted his hands in Akihito's hair, threw his head back, and groaned deep in his throat, "Aaahhh, Akihito. You have gotten mmmuch better at this," he said, as he began to thrust into Akihito's wet, hot mouth.

Asami had excellent dick control, except for in Akihito's mouth. The boy was on the verge of making him cum, as he ever so gently scraped his teeth along Asami's rock hard shaft, only to pull them away at the tip to let his tongue lick the length of him.

Akihito's cock leaked and bobbed in his lap at the power he had over the man, who was on the verge of losing control. He took his mouth off Asami's cock and smiled up at him as he laid on his back and raised his hips to accept his lover.

Asami put his hands on the back of Akihito's thighs and pushed his ass up higher in the air before he thrust into him, swiftly, to the base of his cock. He laid, unmoving, allowing Akihito to adjust to his massive size.

After a minute, Akihito growled, "What are you waiting for, bastard?"

Asami looked into Akihito's smoldering hazel eyes and said, "You were the one that said your body wasn't used to it yet."

"Oi, don't take my words out of context and use them against me. Either move or get off."

Asami chose the former, as he began to move in and out of Akihito's tight hole.

Akihito moaned with each thrust inward, as he pumped his hips to take Asami in deeper.

Asami slid his cock over Akihito's feel good spot, slowly, and felt him shiver under him. He repeated the motion over and over until Akihito was quivering and writhing.

"HAH...AH...AH...MMMNNN, A-SA-MI! OH...M-move, fa-faster. St-stop teasing."

Asami stopped moving and looked into eyes full of lust and yearning and smirked, "Need I remind you of your earlier statement regarding the shape of your body?"

"Bastard!" Akihito hissed. "If you don't hurry up and do it right, I'll do it my damn self."

"Oh, and how do you propose to do that, hn?"

Akihito pushed up with his body and rolled Asami on his back.

Asami caught momentarily off guard by Akihito's sudden movement allowed him to believe he had pinned him, as he climbed on top of Asami, triumphantly.

Akihito wasted no time impaling himself on Asami's well-endowed manhood, riding slowing at first, getting his footing. "Sit, hah, up, A-sami."

Asami did as asked and Akihito wrapped his arms around his neck for support.

Akihito stared at Asami's handsome face for a few seconds before he lowered his mouth to Asami's for a hungry kiss. Akihito grinded his ass slowly as the kiss continued. He laced his fingers in Asami's hair as he pulled out of the kiss and braced himself.

Asami thoroughly enjoyed when Akihito was of a mind to ride him. The boy rode him fast and hard, bringing them both to the edge, before he would grind his ass again to slow thing down.

When Akihito began his frenzied ride again, Asami grabbed hold of his cock and pumped his hand in time with Akihito's fast up and down movement.

Sound did not escape Akihito's parted lips as the pain felt like bliss as he pounded himself on Asami. He was undone, when he heard that husky voice say, "Come for me, Akihito," and he did just that, all over the both of them. Akihito rode out his own orgasm, before his movements stopped and he slumped on Asami.

Asami quickly flipped the boy on his back before ramming into him, once, twice, three times, and he came, with a powerful eruption, as well.

Akihito lay, gasping under his weight, and Asami rolled over bringing Akihito to lay on his chest. Akihito put his hands under his chin and looked towards Asami, to see him smirking back at him. Akihito asked, "What's that look for?"

Asami brought his hand up to ruffle Akihito's hair, as he casually said, "Nothing at all, my masochistic little kitten," then he smacked him hard across his butt cheek.

Akihito yelped, "Ow, you sadistic bastard. Help me to the bathroom so I can go eat. I'm starving now, thanks to you, old, perverted, crime lord."

Asami smiled, "Gladly, we can continue this in the shower," and Asami shifted off the bed, carrying Akihito like a baby.

Akihito pushed at him, saying, "Uh-uh, Asami. We can continue this after I've eaten."

Asami quickly said, "Deal," before Akihito had a chance to realize what he had said and try to take it back.

Akihito said, simply, "Insatiable bastard," before Asami placed him on his feet in the shower.

Asami climbed in with him, turned on the water for the shower head, then rounded on Akihito. Before he took Akihito's mouth in a passionate kiss, he whispered close to his ear, "Damn right I am, and I have no intention of waiting until you've eaten, Akihito. I will have you again now."

xxxxx

They didn't come out the shower for forty-five minutes and only then because the rumbling in Akihito's stomach was drowning out his moaning voice. To Asami, that wasn't acceptable.

**A/N: Finderlov, I did try to give you an update, but I knew it wouldn't be done in time, so I give you this instead.**

**Did everyone enjoy this tasty little morsel? I've decided to put all my smut-shots under one story title and just update when ever the urge strikes to write something dirty. The updates will most likely be slow, though, as even these take a bit of time to get down and get right. **

**I want to thank everyone that reads this little story and enjoys it.**

**TTFN**


End file.
